Ignotum feminam
by Begin-To-Die
Summary: Bella a young woman who couldn't stay away from vampires, is now trying to save one by running to Italy, what happens when she gets there? This Story starts after they entered the throne room, but with my own personal twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys Lia's (Leah's) here with a Bella-Caius FanFiction so if you don't like then don't read.I also don't have beta and never probable will.**

**Disclaimer:S.M owns Twilight,New moon,Eclipse and Breaking Dawn although I have the books sadly (sniff) I'm not the author.**

**All I own is the plot of this story although would be nice to have a bit of Caius.**

**This Story starts after they entered the throne room, now on with the show..uh..story.**

**Ignotum feminam**

**(Latin: unknown female)**

**Chapter 1 (?)**

**Bella P.O.V**

As we entered the Throne room -well I thought that it was because of the three thrones and all -Edward again tried to grab my was it, my anger shot out like a bullet out of a gun.

"Edward" I growled "Stop trying to grab me like I'm your property, 'cause I got a news flash for you: I'M NOT!"

I got out of his grasp and went to the right as far as I dared, because the guard was a wee bit scary and thats coming from some one who spent all there time with a coven of vamps before their boyfriend decides to leave them for dead in the woods, thats when it hit me everyone and I do mean everyone in the room was staring at me.

"Oops" I said covering my mouth with my left hand and blushing redder than mars.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt anyone, you know with your..uh..um..extra senses…and all." I said, again blushing like a tomato.

To my surprise they all burst out laughing, even the one that looked eternally bored, though his lips only twitched upwards a bit. I looked to the blond one expecting him to smile also but he just scowled and stared ….Strange.

When the laughter died down I saw the one with jet black hair come down the steps to me. Aro, I think was his name.

He came and stood about two feet from me.

"Ah Bella. Interesting, a human worrying about vampires, most unheard of." He said giving me a smile.

"Bella why did you act that way I thought you love me?" Edward suddenly yelled.

"Edward, Edward, Edward of course, I _use to_ love you but after your family of veggie vamps left" I heard him and pixie growl and a few sniggers "after your family of veggie vamps left" I repeated loudly trying to drown out the sniggers "I didn't break down like the weak human I was, I stayed strong and had a good four months of vamp free time" _But_ I thought.

"But" Edward said

I grinned, as my prediction came true so I thought, I'll tell him my whole story -but the shortened version.

"Well" I said dragging the word out.

"After you left I took my time Thinking everything over, that included the veggie vamp Cullen coven'' I heard a few sniggers and this time I couldn't help but join in, when my laughter died down I continued "anyway I said I thought about the veggie vamps and about every things I did with them and then I remembered, a book that I once read it was about the Volturi and the Ki-"

I barely got the word out when I was interrupted by Aro '' A book about the Volturi and the Kings?'' he asked shocked ''Where did you get this _book_?''He asked suspiciously.

'Oh shit' I thought 'Missed that out'

"Oh..Um...One time I was in Cullen house and and I was speaking to Carlisle about books and what I like and he told me that he has lots of books in his study and said I could read any book but the black leather ones so I said ok as I entered, tripping on thin air because of my clumsiness'' I heard a chuckle from Edward I sent him a 'shut the fuck up' look and he immediately stopped ''so while falling I grabbed a shelf to steady my self and anyway a book fell and I picked it up only to realise that it was a black leather book and it had written on it _The Volturi By Carlisle Cullen_ on it and so on, and so on. So now I basically know everything about the Volturi around the time when Carlisle was with you!" I finished excitedly.

"Ah so this is the work of my old friend Carlisle." Aro said sadly.

"No,no,no,no,no Aro it was 100% my fault because I should've listened to Carlisle and not read the book." I rushed out nervously.

"It's ok mia cara, calm down." Aro said softly "Now, I was wondering if you were an exception to my gift as well as Edwards?" he asked curiously holding out his hand.

Edward no, Dick-ward growled as I was about to touch Aro's hand with my fingertips.

I glared at him "Shut up, you sound like one of those fucking mountain lions you love so much" I snapped as I gave Aro my hand while the guard was laughing their heads of.

His hand was smoother then marble and as soon as I gave him my hand he grabbed it and brought it up to his face and closed his eyes as he concentrated on trying to read me.

A while later he released the hold on my hand and said excitedly "Bella thats amazing the first human thats immune to my gift. Since you know about our kind I was wonder if you'd consider joining the g-"

Practically jumping with joy I yelled "Really you want me to join the guard? I was planning to do go to Italy and ask after I graduated but never mind, the sooner the better" I said excitedly

And then suddenly out of the blue a roar came "NO" I looked at Edward startled "What?" came out a shocked whisper from me.

"No Bella, I wont allow you to stay with these _monsters_" he said the word 'monsters' with disgust.

"Careful who you're calling monsters!" The blond one snapped. Damn, why can't I remember his name.

"Edward you know that you're here thanks to me right? I asked him like I was talking to a 5 year old

"What?!" exclaimed suspiciously

Then Alice gasped and her eyes glazed over and she fell to the ground screaming "NO, BELLA WHY?" I looked at her shocked then it hit me, finally the psychic pixie found out. My eyes fell on Edward he just looked just looked shocked…just plain…shocked.

Aro looked at me quizzically and I thought why not, now is a good time as any.

"Aro you know why Edward is in Volterra, do you not?" I questioned and he nodded so I continued "Well Aro due to your gift you know about the La Push shape-shifters right?" again he nodded "Well we found out that psychic vampires don't see them so I told them, I would like to be a vampire they were all against it but agreed because they knew thats where I belonged so we came up with a plan. I was going to jump of a small cliff into the water and the Cullen psychic would see me jumping but not getting pulled out of the water by one of the shape-shifters then she would come to my dads house for the 'funeral' " I made air quotation marks with my fingers " she later finds out I'm alive, tells me Eddie boy here is going to commit suicide, brings me to Volterra to save his sorry ass, then she finds out that I'm just using them to get what I want, by the time she find out I trust I'm one of the Volturi guard, thanks Aro by the way, and then they hopefully leave my life for the rest of eternity, the end" I finnish dramatically

At the end of my speech Aro was looking pleased, Alice was leaning on Edward crying tearlessly, Edward….Oh Edward was looking like..Um..I don't know…like he just witnessed the murder of Esme and the guard well the guard just looked plain smug.

Trust Aro to break the tension "Well then Bella, welcome to the family"

"NO" Edward yelled again "Bella why did you do this?"

"Well Edward, maybe revenge. See how you like it when the love of your life dumps you 'cause ya know what I talked to Victoria, told her everything and at the end she told me she has a gift that allows her to see mates and where in the world they are so she told me you are not my mate and that my real mate is in volterra somewhere so goodbye Cullens." I told him happily as he was led out by Jane.

Before I could forget I yelled "Oh and Edward, Tanya's your mate." At the end of that I was in a fit of giggles

After my giggled subsided I turned to Aro which turned out he too had a smile on his face, he was about to say something when he was interrupted by the blond one, god damn I still can't remember his name, "Aro, what the hell do you think you are doing with this _Human_?" saying the word 'human' with disgust, like I was something dirty on his shiny shoes.

"Oh Caius" Caius! now I remember "don't be so absurd, surely you see the potential here no one but Renata has ever blocked me." he said a little bit angrily

"Yes, but Renata's ability is much more developed than the _humans_'." He hissed, again with the 'human is disgusting' shit.

"She's joining the guard and thats final" Aro snapped.

"Oh sure, but you won't be seeing _me_ defending the human if she she gets attacked by one of the guard." Caius snapped back.

"She won't be human any longer because I'm changing her as soon as this conversation is over." Aro snapped again at Caius.

"Fine but listen here human, you-" his voice died in his throat as he looked into my .

At that moment my whole world changed as I stared in to vermilion eyes.

**So guys what do you think?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**mia cara = my dear**

**Also I'm not one of those writers who say 'if i don't get this many reviews I won't post' don't get me wrong i've got nothing against them but just letting you know if too many of you don't like my story then I won't continue, okay? **

**Also sorry about any spelling/grammar errors that I didn't fix.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Lia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys so how far do you like this now? Also, OMFG! I'm so sorry for not updating please don't rip my hands of, i'll tell you why the wait at the end of this chapter.**

**Still own nothing but the plot and that already is too much.**

**Ignotum feminam**

**(Latin: unknown female)**

**Chapter Two**

**Bella P.O.V (Previously)**

"She's joining the guard and thats final" Aro snapped.

"Oh sure, but you won't be seeing _me_ defending the human if she gets attacked by one of the guard." Caius snapped back.

"She won't be human any longer because I'm changing her as soon as this conversation is over." Aro snapped again at Caius.

"Fine but listen here human, you-" his voice died in his throat as he looked into my eyes.

At that moment my whole world changed as I stared in to vermilion eyes.

**Caius P.O.V (Present)**

What the hell!

Not me, it can't be my m-

A growl slipped from my lips "No,No,No."

**Bella P.O.V (Present)**

Staring into his vermilion eyes I knew that he was the right one for m-

"No, No, No."Came a growl from Caius, nearly scaring me to death.

Luckily that snapped me out of my love daze as he jumped up causing me to jump backwards and grabbed Aro's hand hissing "Why did this happen to me?"

This time came the answer from the bored one-Marcus I think-"She's your mate, chosen by fate, she is your true other half." He whispered in an intrigued voice

"NO" Caius thundered "I shall not, and will not be mated to this human filth." The hostility of his voice as clear as day light-or shall I say _night_-light since the sun has set long ago.

Also that that _human filth_ stuff stuck a cord somewhere in my head, and I yelled "_Human Filth _well I'm sorry that I'm a filthy little human but I will not stand here and let a man belittle me!"

The next two things happened very fast, one-second I was standing in front of them the next I was behind Marcus' throne.

"Stop, Stop." Aro yelled holding Caius back.

"You cannot hurt her." Marcus said in a sharp voice.

"And why not?" Caius said angrily struggling to get out of Aro's grasp.

And then once again I found things moving to fast for my slow human eyes.

**Caius P.O.V **

Grabbing Aro's hand and flooding him with all the memories I had he faltered, and his grip loosened moving just fast enough so the human-god that sounds strange-won't see me I flit towards her and bite down onto her jugular. Her blood like the sweetest wine-as the humans say-poured into my throat, and what shocked me most was that I didn't suck on the blood but inject my venom into her system. Pulling away in disgust and shock at my actions I did the one thing I could think of, I ran.

**Bella P.O.V**

Unexpectedly I felt this agonising pain in my neck, and a bang of doors then I was being lifted and carried — somewhere?

And then, I burnt.

**BPOV Day One:**

Du-Dum Du-Dum, Du-Dum Du-Dum, Du-Dum Du-Dum.

Why can't they just kill me already?

God that fucking hurt.

**BPOV** **Day Two:**

Du-Dum Du-Dum, Du-Dum Du-Dum.

Oh my god, this is agony, and there I was thinking that the bite that James gave me, hurt.

**BPOV Day Three:**

Du-Dum Du-Dum.

_BEEP_,i thought sarcastically

Great now I'm dead I thought sourly.

Wait a tic, I'm dead that means I'm…"A VAMPIRE" I scrammed siting up faster then normal my eyes flew open, the people around me gasped, and my eyes landed on the two kings in front of me.

**Bella P.O.V**

While I was in my change it seems that half of the guard including Aro and Marcus and excluding Caius I thought sadly came into the small room that has become my "changing room," but what scared me most was that when I opened my eyes was that eyes was that everyone gasped.

"Bella" Aro said, sounding worried. Way to break the tension. "Are you okay?

"Oh-kay" I asked breaking the word into two syllables "I-I think I am"

"Bella Look in the mirror" Jane exclaimed

In less then a second I was standing in front of the mirror.

Looking myself over I saw no flaws but when my I reached my Sapphire blue eyes everything became a blur.

**So?**

**Continue or not?**

**Also I didn't update for so long because of technical difficulties also because I hurt my right hand (I type with my right) sand because someone sent me something that I didn't like very much and it hurt me badly.**

**-Lia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating for so long but I was very busy at school and couldn't move any of my homework over.**

**I also hurt my head and all my ideas for the story flew out of my head only after I reread my chapters that I already wrote I remembered everything.**

**Ps I think that I will make my chapters shorter because it is the only way that i'll update fast (-ish).**

**Still own nothing but the plot and that already is too much.**

**Ignotum feminam**

**(Latin: unknown female)**

**Chapter Three**

**Bella P.O.V (Previously)"**

_"Bella" Aro said, sounding worried. Way to break the tension. "Are you okay?"_

_"Oh-kay" I asked breaking the word into two syllables "I-I think I am"_

_"Bella look in the mirror" Jane exclaimed_

_In less then a second I was standing in front of the mirror._

_Looking myself over I saw no flaws but when my I reached my Sapphire blue eyes everything became a blur._

**Caius P.O.V (Present)**

Entering the castle as I came back from Rio I hear rushing and think _oh right, the girl's change should be now complete_,_ strange that I didn't hear her screams from Rio itself_.

Then suddenly I hear Jane saying "Bella look in the mirror" and then-

"Nooooo" I hear a wail full of agony that made me stop in my tracks

"Bella?" I mutter and run not knowing where my feet were taking me until I reached the high chambers that were down the hall from our chambers-Aro's, Marcus' and mine-as I entered I saw Bella in front of the mirror and the guards and Aro and Marcus trying to get her to calm down as Bella got closer to mirror the crack expanded, both horizontally and vertically. Suddenly I heard this piercing voice

"Why?" came out a deathly word from Bella that would even make Jane cower in fear

"Why couldn't i've been normal and not some freak show, WHY?" Bella's last scream made the mirror shatter into dust, but while it was shattering I saw a glimpse of her reflection, her glowing sapphire eyes started to flicker through all the colours in the spectrum and stopped on ruby red that newborns should have then quickly she stumbled, if you were not a vampire you wouldn't've even noticed her moving and then-

"Hey Aro, I'm a bit thirsty" she said as if nothing ever happened and looking around shocked it _did_ look as if _nothing_ happened

"Um…" Was Aro's very intelligent answer "Sure, Jane, Alec go accompany Bella on her hunt."

"Yes master" Came both their replies then they and Bella left to go hunting

The people who were now left were my brothers Felix and Demetri. Felix was the one to break the silence,

"What the fuck just happened" He yelled

**Thanks for reading i think that i'll be updating short -ish chapters because thats the only way I can update fast**

**Also I know what power (or powers) Bella will have but please if you have a god idea tell me and the ones I like the most she will have**

** -Thanks lia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi sorry I would have posted this on April fools but got knocked out so yeah I posted it on April 2 2013.**

**Ignotum feminam**

**(Latin: unknown female)**

**Chapter four**

**Caius P.O.V (Previously)**

"Hey Aro, I'm a bit thirsty" she said as if nothing ever happened and looking around shocked it did look as if nothing happened.

"Um…" Was Aro's very intelligent answer "Sure, Jane, Alec go accompany Bella on her hunt."

"Yes master" Came both their replies then they and Bella left to go hunting.

The people who were now left were my brothers Felix and Demetri. Felix was the one to break the silence,

"What the fuck just happened" He yelled.

Caius P.O.V (Present)

Well I gotta agree with Felix what the fuck did just happen, then out of nowhere came a joyous laugh from Aro.

"Magnificent, a new member with that much power will prove to be a good weapon" He said while clapping his hands like a little hyper kid, I growled.

"Oh calm down Caius, you know what I meant" he said a bit angry, "I won't hurt your m-"

And I lunged at him very effectively shutting him up while Demetri and Felix stared at us in shock, they have seen many of my fights with Aro, but never have they seen me unexpectedly - as an outsider would see it- and for no reason at all, attack him. I hissed at them and they backed away as Aro and I stood. I growled at him "Just because Marcus told you what happened does not mean that you have to tell everyone you see." and left the room to go to my chambers.

**Bella P.O.V (After they left her room)**

As soon as they left the room the twins started pestering me with questions that even my vampire ears couldn't pick up.

"So Bella did you have any special abilities when you were a mortal" Jane asked bouncing up and down.

"Were you good at finding people?" Alec asked excitedly "You could even be a better tracker then Demetri!"

As we were entering the woods about all the things I could hear were 'Bella' and 'Talent'. Wanting to get as far away from Volterra as possible I headed for Rome, as we were entering a forest on the way there, their babbling was getting on my nerves so much that I started to wonder if vampires could get a headache so I told them to be a bit more quieter, unexpectedly they did but only a bit. Seconds later as we were exiting the forest they were getting so loud (well loud for vampires which for humans would be just a common inside voice) I couldn't handle it any more so I yelled.

"You two, shut it!" and soon as the words left my mouth the questioning stopped. It took them maybe a couple of seconds to realise what has happened and then they started running around like rabid dogs or should I say rabid vampires then it hit me, what had happened, I said shut up and they did but how?

"God I wish I had Edward's power!" I exclaimed angrily then suddenly all this noise started.

"Oh my god! What did that bitch just do" I looked at Jane sharply and she was looking down not noticing my glare then a sad thought pierced my mind.

"Can't believe I just thought that, she was the first person outside of the v- well the first person actually not to flinch away from me and my brother" that one thought changed what I will think of them forever. How could two twelve year old be treated so badly, sure they can cause you unimaginable pain and make you oblivious to everything around you while your head gets ripped off but that is no way, I repeat no way, to treat innocent children. Picking up all my courage I sat in between them and gave them a great big hug muttering "Sorry" and "Speak" without warning their arms came around me and they started crying.

"Jane, Alec I'm sorry for cutting of your vocal cords and reading your mind" I told them apologetically.

They all looked up suddenly and their eyes were filled with joy and understanding. Suddenly an annoyingly lustful thought when throughout my head 'hmm I wonder what Demetri looks like under all those clothes', and got a picture in my mind of Demetri only in his boxer shorts and cloak.

"Jane" I gasped looking at her shocked "I don't want to see a half-naked Demetri in your brain!"

Jane looked at me shocked for a moment then it hit her.

"Bella please, please, please, don't tell anyone about Demetri and I... we're guards and not supposed to have relationships" she yelled, in a high pitched voice I thought only dogs could hear, turns out I was wrong.

"Calm down I won't tell" I assured her. Then got a very very disturbing thought from Alec "And I also won't tell that Alec has been eyeing my chest for the last two minutes that we have been talking" I looked at him sharply and he looked away I thought that I even saw a slight silver tint in his cheeks if I focused closely enough- STOP you can discover your powers later now is time for hunting I got up and pulled them towards me and started running.

As we were running I thought about not having to hear their thoughts and it suddenly stopped, great I can control my powers now. While were were running I picked up a scent that was heading left and not towards rome following the trail it led to an old abandoned warehouse where I picked up six hearts- lovely two for each of us.

"Okay guys" I said turning around to them the blood lust was as clear on their face as the sky was blue, changing the subject I said " Never mind, just leave some for me" and they were off speeding through the warehouse while I stood out and watched suddenly I remembered something; wasn't it me they were suppose to be taking to hunt not the other way around. Sensing that only four heart beats were beating, two very fast and two slowing down quite rapidly I ran to the warehouse and got my first kill. He was a tall man curly hair and a slight alcohol smell to him, I shrugged and bit down on his jugular; the blood exploded into my mouth it was hot, sweet, and a bit of an aftertaste (like you get with coffee) due to the alcohol but all 'n all it was fine, as the mortal ran dry a couple of seconds later I pounced on the other one who was a few inches shorter then me. He had bright orange coloured hair that shone; but he also became my dinner.

As we were heading back to Volterra, Jane looked scared about about disobeying an order,and practically begged, "Bella please don't tell the masters what happened."

"Jane you have my word" i told her sincerely "I will no more tell them then i will jump in a burning building."

**Thanks for reading also thank my beta Bella MacLeod!**

**-Lia**


End file.
